


DDD And Other Problem Children

by egolagoon



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Gen, MMO Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egolagoon/pseuds/egolagoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat excerpt from one of Shiroe's many post-DTP adventures. </p><p>Because anything that can go wrong while planning a raid, will go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>((chapter 2 added 17/4/16))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the, er... density.

[n4rk] I fucking swear, the next rando to pm me about teams is getting a headset shoved up their sphincter.

 

[renjistastyspaghetti] //Denn, please mute /Caijuju, /santamorio and /6666p, and kick /MONEYPUS.

 

[LarpEm] Where's /Krusty? Is he still at the guild hall???

 

[DO_IT_later] //LarpEm he's in a call with the team leaders atm. Pm /herdes and he'll pass anything important along.

 

[elk] //Shiroe who's on forums right now? We need more tanks for blue team, someone just dropped out.

 

[Shiroe] //elk should be /GaToRmAiD, but if you can't get hold of him you can recruit some yourself (DDD or Hon only please, 74minlvl).

 

[Denn] Time Check! 4:54:16 (JST).

 

[elk] K ty.

 

[Shiroe] {shouts} //Eins //Shigeru add /BLUEMACK to your call and he'll discuss the map with you. Pm me if you have any problems.

 

[DO_IT_later] //Denn mute /ponypony for spam, please.

 

[Zeldepr] Ah, nothing like asserting chat dominance with a good old shout command. Do the mods know you have that?

 

[_captainRIBENA_] Did somebody kick /MONEYPUS?

 

[Denn] //_captainRIBENA_ I kicked them for advertising.

 

[Denn] //_captainRIBENA_ I'll add them back on a warning. If they cause any more problems, they're out for good.

 

[Shiroe] //Zeldepr It was given to me for my 'outstanding community service,' apparently.

 

[n4rk] {shouts} If you are in YELLOW TEAM, please come to the COMMERCE DISTRICT.

 

[DO_IT_later] Afk.

 

[Zeldepr] //Shiroe lmao I'll just have to take your word for it then.

 

[bigubossu] //n4rk can you shout @ green team pls, I need to get them together.

 

[LarpEm] Hey bossu.

 

[n4rk] {shouts} If you are in GREEN TEAM, please come to the BRAMBLEWITCH TAVERN.

 

[herdes] {whispers} //Shiroe /Krusty wants to merge yellow team and red team. What do you think?

 

[Shiroe] {whispers} //herdes why?

 

[renjistastyspaghetti] Who's the leader of white team? Pretty sure we've got an impersonator messing things up over here.

 

[herdes] {whispers} //Shiroe someone reported /MrWanklesTheShiba and he was banned half an hour ago. All of red team was autokicked and we don't have anyone to cover.

 

[Shiroe] {whispers} //herdes fuck. Where are they now?

 

[herdes] {whispers} //Shiroe guild hall. One of the members made a temporary group, so at least they're all together.

 

[Denn] //renjistastyspaghetti white team leader is /SpazenutZ.

 

[renjistastyspaghetti] //Denn ah can you mute /LUUKAMO2 then.

 

[Shiroe] {whispers} //herdes I'll take red team. They're all ranged dps, right? I can back them up. Tell whoever's running the group to pm me and I'll set it up when I'm done over here.

 

[herdes] {whispers} //Shiroe that sounds like a far cleaner alternative, actually. Alright. /Krusty and /Lencelot are going to be disappointed, though. They geared up specifically for your riot buffs this time round.

 

[[D.D.D]] Shiroe was promoted to Red Team Leader! (4:59:31).

 

[Shiroe] {whispers} //herdes they've got time. After all, we're only two thirds of the way there.

 

[comaBaby] It's official. The raid thread is down. So is Honesty's home thread.

 

[ElderTaleServer] renjistastyspaghetti, please do not use offensive language in the general chat.

 

[Denn] Goddammit.

 

[Shiroe] //comaBaby was it site traffic, or did the mods close it?

 

[LarpEm] Well, it was a nice dream. A pleasure working with you all.

 

[comaBaby] //Shiroe just traffic, I think. Nobody can access the page right now.

 

[Denn] //Shiroe //comaBaby so we give it some time. If things don't sort themselves out within twenty minutes or so, then we panic.

 

[comaBaby] //Denn yeah, okay. Coolio.

 

[elk] That was eventful.

 

[Shiroe] //elk did you get all the people you needed?

 

[elk] //Shiroe with moments to spare, it seems. But yes - blue team is back up to scratch again.

 

[[D.D.D]] PEANUTbetteR, Desumydesu and Forknicate_ were added to Blue Team! (5:07:40).

 

[Shiroe] //elk good luck.

 

[Lencelot] Greetings, nerds.

 

[n4rk] Oh my. Did you have to bring half the guild? This is NOT a very big space.

 

[Lencelot] //n4rk hey, I don't control them. They came of their own volition.

 

[LarpEm] //Denn mute Beeyonce and 20PIANOS please.

 

[LarpEm] Who are these people and why am I lagging?

 

[Lencelot] {whispers} //Shiroe so here's the problem.

 

[comaBaby] //Lencelot lence wtf.

 

[Lencelot] {whispers} //Shiroe we just got a tip over twitter that they changed the second boss.

 

[Shiroe] {whispers} //Lencelot what? Guldis?

 

[Lencelot] {whispers} //Shiroe not anymore. Some first responders said he was bugging out the dungeon so they switched him with a more powerful version of the Thralls.

 

[Shiroe] {whispers} //Lencelot ah. We can probably handle Gemi, but Mini is going to be a serious problem.

 

[Lencelot] {whispers} //Shiroe /_captainRIBENA_ suggested switching around some of the dps teams so that we have at least one counter for each Thrall, but admitted it would probably cause problems later on.

 

[Shiroe] {whispers} //Lencelot they're right. Go talk to /Eins, he'll be able to help you more than I can. Make sure /Krusty doesn't do anything big before we get this sorted out.

 

[DO_IT_later] Right, I'm back.

 

[Lencelot] {whispers} //Shiroe will do. See you at the terminal, mate.

 

[DO_IT_later] /lemonpike just sent me a pm offering to sell us 2000 Titan Ichor for cheaper than in the auction house.

 

[LarpEm] //DO_IT_later nice. Whisper /Zeldepr, she's DDDs treasurer. If she thinks we need it, she'll accept.

 

[n4rk] {shouts} If you are in PINK TEAM, please come to the SOUTH GATE.

 

[Shiroe] //Denn time please.

 

[Denn] Time Check! 5:23:02 (JST).

 

[GaToRmAiD] {shouts} Forums are back up!

 

[comaBaby] //GaToRmAiD and our saviour arrives.

 

[renjistastyspaghetti] Phew!!!

 

[Shiroe] //GaToRmAiD and to think, we were just about to go and panic.

 

[GaToRmAiD] {shouts} //Shiroe //comaBaby //Denn <3 <3.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here, we see the raid group in their natural habitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this out of my system.

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Lurge] get good copper

 

[2x2pac] //n4rk get gud

 

[mitochondria] //n4rk Why would you do this

 

[_AnimooglE_] HES DEAD

 

[ErgoFOXYh] //n4rk GIT GUD NORK

 

[2x2pac] pls

 

[renjistastyspaghetti] //n4rk get good

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Garbagle0] //n4rk GIT GUD COPPER

 

[HAWAIIAWAK] //n4rk f*ck the police

 

[parishhilton] Getrude Goodstorm, N4rk.

 

[Satus] keep MOVING people jfc

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[actuallySephiroth] //n4rk get good

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[mitochondria] rip ever yone

 

[KorncerT] The team leaders are screaming

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[JeEbieHEeBieS] //n4rk this is all ur fault nork

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Lurge] //n4rk You brought this down upo n us

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[denamrk] //Krusty SAVE Us

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[BigBlueBurk] rip in peace.

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

 

[Mini] "AH, ANOTHER SOUL FOR MY COLLECTION."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the hive mind *wheezes*

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting on FF was FFUCKED, so I hope I can get it to look a little better over on this side of the stream.


End file.
